


交给海水

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: Near future AU. With global warming, sea level rising, human habitats in great perilous, sports leagues no longer prosperous, Per and Laurent lived a modest life on football. A dozen years after their retirement, land sinking is about to happen in the south of England.





	交给海水

**Author's Note:**

> 由于不写完一个脑洞无法写作业的反拖延症发作，潦草地写了一个夕阳红谈恋爱。毕竟是自己主队的cp，ooc的时候也不会特别有愧疚感。背景大概是现在100年左右以后的AU，海平面以肉眼可见的速度上升。这群球员出现在文章背景的十几二十年？左右之前，相当于出生日期向后平移个八十几年？

“佩尔？能在这里见到你实在是太好了。”

默特萨克回过头，愣了一下。这个声音、包括略带惊喜的语气太熟悉不过了，使他一时有些恍不过神来。灼热的太阳光斑打在对方一点儿没变的蓝色眼睛上，是科斯切尔尼。

直到后面开始推搡，他才赶紧报以歉意的微笑，与科斯切尔尼一同被人潮挤出通道。

“人可真多。”逃离布满汗液的胳膊与发烫的硬皮箱，科斯切尔尼呼出一口气，率先开口。

“是啊，老朋友。”默特萨克的表情这才轻松起来，放慢了脚步与对方并肩而行，“好久不见，lolo。”

科斯切尔尼脸上的笑容一下子明亮起来，与年轻时比起来除了褶子更多没什么不一样：“你好啊！说起来，你怎么会在这条船上？劳拉他们呢？”

默特萨克眯起眼睛，抬头望了一眼云——根本没有什么云：“他们在114号避难所。我们之前一直生活在那儿。”

科斯切尔尼点点头：“去那儿的人比起这条船只多不少啊。”

默特萨克同意。两人交流了一番近况后，他才想了想，停在栎树冠投下的逼仄阴影里认真地说：“我坐这条船是要去伦敦。”

科斯切尔尼了然：“我当然也是，一起吧。”满意地看着对方长舒一口气的表情。

 

坐在租来的汽车驾驶座上，默特萨克看上去兴奋又严肃。而他身边的科斯切尔尼不用问也知道，他对他们之间的信任与默契感到骄傲，但此行的目的，“看酋长球场最后一眼”这件事情略显凝重，尽管并不具备多大的实际意义。

“没想到英格兰比我想得还要乱，我以为只有铁路瘫痪。”科斯切尔尼调试了一下自动驾驶系统的路线图，发现连不上导航卫星。

“在我们踢球的时候就够乱了。”默特萨克无奈地笑笑，踩上油门，“我来开吧，也许我还记得路。”

科斯切尔尼可能想起了他们年轻时候什么可笑的事，皱着的眉头也舒展开来，提议还是轮流来。默特萨克咧了咧嘴：“利物浦到伦敦也没多远啊。”

科斯切尔尼侧身看他：“那是在你走对路的前提下。说起来这条航线为什么绕到北方来，也不知道南边乱成什么样了。”

默特萨克没有回答，反问道：“你们法兰西那边呢？我听说巴黎的那些组织三天两头搞游行。”

“起码不是恐怖袭击，也不是举着Wenger out。”科斯切尔尼开着一如既往不太好笑的玩笑，但他的侧脸和外面风景的残影一起映在车窗上，显得不那么轻松。“放心吧，我家人都住在海上，不会有事的。”

 

此时他们已经离开了城市，夏日的余晖依然照着荒原，将整条公路烧成红色。他们则是红色洪流中唯一的浮木，摇摇晃晃漂向不太明确的目的地。

不幸的事发生在意料之中：在一段不太平坦的荒地，轮胎一角踩空陷进坚硬的土层，就像浮木总会挂到芦苇叶。“幸而轮胎没有刮破，燃料也还够。”科斯切尔尼边推车边环视四周，“日光不饶人啊，这里以前种的是大麦还是小麦？”

“你真有闲心，lolo。”默特萨克接话，“我赌五便士是大麦。”

“那我是不是该选小麦？”科斯切尔尼挠挠头，“也可能是马铃薯，也可能以前就什么也没有。”

默特萨克顿了顿，垂下眼睛：“不要想那么多，存在过的东西总会有意义。”

“嗯，就算这个岛将来真被海水吞没，板块运动周期流转，也有浮上来的一天。”他停下手说，“从力气上看我们真得面对老了这个事实，不然先吃点东西再推？”说完他在后备箱里打开自己的行李，取出两块巧克力。

“哈，还有巧克力。”默特萨克叫道，“你早知道你会碰见我吗。”

“巧克力只是补充能量的必需品。”科斯切尔尼看起来确实力气耗尽了，双颊已略微泛红。“再说我们踢球那会，卡鲁姆、西奥都爱吃这个，别以为自己是一切的鼻祖。”

“西奥那是什么都吃。”默特萨克说，“你一提，我发现好几年都没联系过他们啦。”

“现在最难受的可能就是通讯系统瘫痪吧，今天遇到你我真的很幸运。”科斯切尔尼说，“说不定钱伯斯会喜欢现在的世界，和他的猫能够相映成趣。”

“对艺术家来讲，灾难也最能激发冲突、折射人性，反正他一时半会死不了。”默特萨克边咀嚼巧克力边望着天空点评道，鲜红的日头正在沉落，荒原上弥漫着半灰的暮色，“能有个副业挺好，我们在他现在这个年纪其实还没退休，现在没了vr转播，足球也就是一群小伙子踢着玩吧。”

“是的，地上只有胆子大的移民敢出门踢球，船上的表演赛，场地和乒乓球场差不多大。”

“也不知道boss现在在哪。他要是早生一百年，可能就是上世纪最伟大的教练了。”也许是巧克力作祟，默特萨克的话陡然多起来，“我们的球场也是。我不能允许自己忘了最后一次见他们是什么场景，因此才不得不来——这次我确信是最后一次了，可以有意识地进行仪式性的告别。”

“离伦敦下沉还早着呢。”

“我今年冬天去海上，可能就不回来了。”

“可是轮船到底要去哪呢？”科斯切尔尼切身明白往返于大轮船与陆地之间的艰险，如果不是出于什么无法抗拒的理由，他也不会独自在海上开那么久帆船，体验原始人穿越大西洋。他也抬头看了看天，尽管并没钻出几颗星星：“我好久没见到陆地上的夜晚啦。”

“大西洋的星星亮吗？”

“没有，不比地上亮多少——如果你不假装自己坐在漂泊于某个星系的飞船上。”

 

上车的时候两个人调换了位置。启动汽车之前，科斯切尔尼捏了捏默特萨克的手，于是高大的德国人轻轻地抱了抱他。接着夜幕降临，暗红的天色遮蔽了彼此的目光。两个人心照不宣地转回视线，一路再没有讲话，科斯切尔尼驾驶汽车缓缓地接近伦敦市。天干物燥，偶尔擦出一小道蓝紫色的电光，像给他们的旅程一个奇幻的指引。

 

伦敦市被堵得水泄不通，被反向车辆簇拥的无序感使默特萨克有些烦躁，怀疑自己来错了时间，不过来错了也不会遇到科斯切尔尼。他一时有点搞不清自己到底想不想遇到对方，基于对无意识最后会晤的拒绝与平时心中浮现对方的频率，他判断自己是乐于与他相遇的。但他也很快预见到了思念频率更甚的将来——且一定会时不时想起刚刚的拥抱。

这一点也很怪异，他们在球员时代更亲密地拥抱不下千百次了；即便在激情消退的中年，与家人或同胞的拥抱对他来讲也稀松平常。

德国人谨慎地将思考这个问题的计划后移，因为酋长球场已经不远了。在不列颠联赛暂停以后，除了偶尔被工人集会或溜进来的小孩子占用，这里并不像温布利那样热闹，门口畅通无阻。虽然是半夜，他们依然很容易溜了进去——这座上了年纪的球场，连同建筑的防守薄弱环节也和十几年前一模一样。默特萨克曾经听过球场的故事，自己俱乐部祖上依稀曾阔过，是从大价钱建了它开始一路走衰，酋长这个名字就来自它头几年的冠名商。那么自己还得谢谢它——不然这些故事可能与天赋平平的自己无关了。

球场内部也和以前无差，穿过球员通道，他一眼看见广告牌碎了一块，俱乐部还没来得及补。默特萨克随手收起地上被丢掉的巧克力包装纸——球场特供、和科斯切尔尼买的不一样，笑笑：“我们还真有点像朝圣者。”

科斯切尔尼在椅子上划了划，沾了一手灰尘，与自己一同沉默了好一会儿，然后拧起眉毛，终归开了口：“唉，我真不想走。”

默特萨克点点头：“多停一会儿吧，反正也没有他处可去。”

“但明天早上的太阳一升起，我们总该走了。”

“欢迎向准居民抱怨海上生活。”

“来这儿转一小圈，然后回到狭窄的大轮船上，去海上转一个更大的圈。最后的终点未可知，可能一直漂流，也可能是拥挤的大洋洲。人类文明发展停滞不前，我这样定居民族的后代可受不了。”

默特萨克没想到对方想得这么多。“乐观点，万一发展出了什么海上游牧文明呢？”作为退役足球运动员，他人类学向来不好，随口造了个词。“就算留在陆地上探寻新家园，也是一次不确定的迁徙——况且你也做不了什么。”

“那么，你还是要去？”

默特萨克叹了口气：“海上生活不是人类的救星，是不得不做的选择。”

科斯切尔尼垂下眼睛笑起来，在微弱的星光下显得像很近也像很远：“至少现在，多看两眼吧。”

“当然，这不是我们此行的目的吗。”

 

科斯切尔尼说着多看两眼，自己还是睡着了。错过日出的他醒来略显遗憾，默特萨克倒比较愉快：当这颗存在感过高的太阳升起来的第一束光打在他身边的人竖起的头发上时，他好像回到了十几年前、不列颠足球联赛最后的辉煌时代，自己刚要从更衣室走出去进行晨跑。

他同意一切美好的宴席都有个尽头，说道：“走吧，难道你还真想住在这里看球场怎么被海淹掉，或者几年——也可能几个月，谁知道呢——以后每天淌着水过活？”

“那样也不错。”科斯切尔尼说，但说完他还是上车启动了发动机，“没有导航系统，我可不知道最近的码头怎么走。”

默特萨克也没有主意。

“那就暂时……管他的。”科斯切尔尼打开车载的爵士乐，默特萨克盯着他明亮的眼睛，心中一个激灵，不由自主地随之舞动起中年岁数的胳膊，他们的车在太阳下飞驰，试图刮起一阵不痛不痒的风。


End file.
